Izaya's Rings
by WhiteWaggishFox
Summary: What are the meaning of the rings Izaya wears? Is there a backstory waiting to be told?


**My second Durarara! story! Woo! So, I can't believe I'm the only one who thinks there's a story behind the rings on Izaya's pointer fingers... So, this is my head cannon. I promise I'll get Christmasy tomorrow! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Shizuo's P.O.V<strong>

"IIIIZAAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" I shout searching for the damn louse. He always shows up the worst times. I mean, seriously! Why can't he just just stay out of Ikebukuro? I mean, he says he has "work", but I just don't buy it. He probably just wants to piss me off now.

"Now, now, Shizu-chan. What do you want?" He asks, that damn shit-eating smirk on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikeburkuro... Why the fuck are you here?"

He sighs. "Shizu-chan, the world doesn't revolve around you. Work decided to host a Christmas party two blocks from here! I can't exactly turn down an invitation from the Yakuza."

"Well you'll have. Now come here so I can kill you!" I growl out, crushing my cigarette and stomping it out.

The flea starts backing up. "Shizu-chan, isn't that kid of like an oxymoron?"

"Are you calling me a _moron_?!" I asked, ripping out the nearest sign.

Then the damn louse stops and stares, like I've said one of the stupidest things he's ever heard. "Wow, Shizu-chan. How did you graduate? Did you even come to English class?"

"IIIIZAAAAAYYYYAAAAAA!" I throw the stop sign at him, he dodges, and our routine fight starts.

I'm chasing him throughout the streets, throwing random street objects at him. He dodges everyone of them and throws knives back at me, all of them miraculously missing vital regions. I don't think much of it, only that he has poor aim. Finally I manage to corner him in an alleyway.

"Hehe. Looks like you can't escape this time, Izaya-kun," I say, taking a step towards him.

He looks around and realise the only way out is through me. "Shit. I guess you're actually right about something, Shizu-chan~!"

I take a step forward forward. "Any last words?"

"Hmm..." Izaya puts his finger on his chin, mimicking and mocking a decision making face, "Only that Kururi gets my TV and Mairu gets my computers. Oh! And that Shinra can experiment on me, like I promised. So please don't damage my beautiful innards too much~."

Pausing, I look at him like he's bat shit crazy. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're going to let Shinra experiment on you?!"

"Well yeah. Aren't you? I mean, if you're dead it doesn't make much of a difference to you. And I want to get cremated, but that's already in my will~." He says happily.

Wait. This louse has a will? He must've planned on dying young. Smart of him. Kind of say, but smart. "Well if that's all..." I took a step forward, "Lets get started. There's some questions I have, so you can answer them while I rip you apart."

"Now, now Shizu-chan. No need to be even more like a caveman. Just end it quickly~!" He says, backing up into the wall.

"Oh no, I will have my answers." I lifted up both his right and left hands, or more specifically, the pointer fingers. "For example, what's with these rings?" I examined them. It was my first time actually seeing them up close, and the first thing i noticed is that them were almost identical, both seemingly stunning despite being rather plain. Except for one being smaller than the other.

Izaya looked away and turned his nose up. "Why should I tell a stupid protozoan like you? I doubt you even have a shred of sentimentality in you."

Shrugging, I looked away from the captivating rings and back to him, taking both my hands and sliding the rings off. "Well I guess if you won't tell me, I'll go ahead and crush them. Doesn't look like they'll be missed much."

"NO!" Izaya jerked his hands away, hiding them in his coat. "Don't touch them, you filthy protozoan. Scum like you shouldn't even touch these!"

Shocked from his sudden outburst, I barely noticed when he ran past me, out of the alleyway, and away from me. By the time I came to my senses, he was long gone.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself, slowly turning around and walking out of the alleyway. Pulling out a cigarette, I decided to ask Shinra about it. He probably knew something. So I made my ways towards Shinra's place, going over what had occurred in my head. When I got there and knocked, Celty answered the door, and let me in.

**[Hey Shizuo. You okay? You seem pretty stressed.]** She asked, typing away on her PDA.

"Yeah Celty, I'm fine. It's just the strangest thing just just happened with the Flea, and I wanted to asked Shinra about it, "I said, sitting myself on the couch.

"I heard my name. What about Izaya?" A voice said. Turning around, I saw the underground doctor emerge from some room, wiping who knows what off his hands.

"A reaction he had. We doing our usual chase, I caught him, decided I wanted him to answer some questions of mine before I crushed him. I asked about his rings, he refused to answer, then I decided to crush them since I saw no value, and final-"

"Wait, wait wait waitwaitwait!" Shinra interrupted. "You threatened to crush Izaya's rings?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The ones on his forefinger?"

"Huh?"

"His pointer fingers!"

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Oh Shizuo... You shouldn't have done that! I better call to make sure he's okay," the doctor tried searching for his cell phone, thankfully not yet finding it.

**[Hey, Shinra. What's the big deal? They're just a couple of rings, aren't they? Couldn't he just replace them?] **Celty asked, acting as if I would never kill the flea.

"No, no! You two don't understand. Those are his _parents_ wedding rings."

**[And?]**"And?" Celty and I asked at the same time.

Shinra sighed and turned to face us. "His_ dead parents_ wedding rings."

**[Oh...]**"Oh..." We say at the same time again.

"Wait, what do you mean _dead? _Who takes care his bratty sisters?" I asked feeling confused.

"Izaya does," Shinra replied shortly, still looking for his phone..

Celty tapped him on the shoulder so he could read her PDA **[I've been to his apartment _hundreds_ of times and I've never once seen these girls.]**

Shinra finally stopped looking for his cell phone for a minute, hopefully to explain some stuff. "They don't live with him. They live in an apartment in Ikebukuro away from Izaya so they don't get mixed in his work. He moved them there when they were 13 and check up on them every other day."

"So you going to explain the thing with his parents?" I ask, getting impatient.

**[Yes, please explain what happened to the parents of the mysterious Izaya Orihara...] **Celty typed, her smoke tilting like it would her head.

"Alright, alright. But this might change your opinion of the Orihara's, so proceed the with caution," Shinra said. Yeah right. The Flea was still the Flea and the Brats were still the Brats. Celty and I nodded for him to continue. "Okay, so a bit of backstory if needed for this. His parents, Shirou and Kyouko, were middle school sweet hearts. Anyone could tell they were in love and some say it showed in their wedding rings when they finally got married. Izaya was conceived when his mother had just turned 15 and he way born in May, when school was just getting out. Despite having a baby that early, his parents still went to school and raised him. They both successfully graduated when Izaya was 3 and moved into a much nicer place. His father got a job at computer design place and his mother worked as customer service for fast food places. It wasn't a lavish life-style, but one look at them and you could tell they were content. When Izaya was 9, his mother got pregnant with Mairu and Kururi. I had just met Izaya at this time. He was really different than he is now. Never got into fights, always stayed away from the popular guys. Instead, he hung around Kadota, who he still called Dota-chin back then. They kind of adopted me into their group, haha! Anyways, Izaya had hated the idea of sisters. He ranted about it for nine months straight! Torture that was. However, as someone who was there when Izaya held his sisters for the first time, I've never seen him look more happy then that day..." Shinra trailed off thinking about whatever fantasy.

"Okay Shinra, we get that. Now tell us about this death..." I said, feeling like my feelings towards the Flea might change if I kept hearing about Izaya from the past.

"Okay! So Izaya was probably 15, before he started high school when some Yakuza got their eyes on Izaya. It wasn't the Awakusu-Kai we hear about. These were called Sokaiya. They had their eyes on Izaya not for his brains but for his body. His parents, however, refused to sell him. Because of that, they were killed. Izaya took his sisters, who were still only 6, and they ran. Sokaiya chasing them, Izaya soon ran into Shiki and some members of Awakusu-Kai. When they asked what happened, Izaya explained, not knowing who they were. When he got that information, he went to Izaya's place and took care of everything. However, some things had already happened to his parents bodies and Shiki didn't think Izaya could handle seeing it. Instead, he took their wedding rings. It was a closed casket funeral. A sad one too. After that, Shiki took the Orihara children in as his own. He gave them a new place to live, taught them their skills and everything. He's the one who suggested to Izaya to wear a mask so that people wouldn't be as likely to hurt those he cares about out of fear.

"Now do you see why those rings are important? They're almost like the catalyst to everything he is today."

**[So that's the famous information broker's story...]** Celty typed.

"Yup~ Now if you don't mind, I'm going to call Izaya to see how he's doing. You can see yourself out Shizuo. I'll see you later." Shinra stood up and walked out of the room.

"Yeah..." Damn it! Shinra was right. How am I supposed to fight the Louse next time i see him?!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Izaya's P.O.V<strong>

Damn that brute. He made me late to the Christmas party...

"Shiki-san~! Sorry I'm late..." I called to the man who had helped raise him.

"Izaya, why are you late?" Shiki-san asked, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

"A protozoan held me up and maybe me relive a couple of memories. I didn't think I should show up as a mess, so I cleaned up a bit~" I said, rubbing my rings like I usually do when bringing up the past.

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Shiki-san. "Are you okay?"

I smiled softly and looked down. "Don't worry, Shiki-san. I'll be fine."

If he noticed I didn't say I actually was fine, he didn't say anything. Maybe it was because he didn't want to push me... Maybe it was because my rambunctious sisters just showed up.

"Hi Shiki-san, Iza-nii! We just got out of soccer practice~ Sorry we're late..." Mairu said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Soccer," Kururi agreed.

Shiki-san knelt down, "Hey girls, it's okay, don't worry about it. How have you two been?"

"Good~! And no, we haven't caused Iza-nii any problems~..." Mairu responded, swaying back and forth.

I scoffed, "Tell that to the notes I keep getting in the mail about a certain talkative girl.

"Iza-nii! Don't tell Shiki-san!" Mairu cried out, putting her hands on her hips.

Shiki-san smirked and stuck his finger in his ear. "Tell me what?"

"Nothing~!" Mairu quickly said.

I giggles as they conversed thing out. Thinking back to what happened earlier, I frowned. I wouldn't bring it up in front of the girls. That was my problem, not theirs.

"Iza-nii!" Mairu said. "Stop frowning; you'll get wrinkles quicker~!"

Smiling, I responded, "Yeah your right, Mai-chan~! Thanks for pointing that out for me~."

I least I could laugh around them for now...

* * *

><p><strong>So, sorry about any OOCnees... I just love Izaya with a sad backstory! If you find any errors, please let me know. Any please let me know how I did on this. I think this is a very plausible <strong>**explanation for those rings. After all, I've never seen his parents. Anyways, see ya tomorrow~!**

**~FOX**


End file.
